The acending
by O-Shnap
Summary: The tallest have a secret and the only ones in the way are Zim,Tak,two little earthlings and a moose.
1. the most unlikely of aliances

Location:Irk  
The irkens had gathered from all around the universe for the  
end of "Impending Doom 2." They waited infront of a huge stage for  
their tallest. The long awaited tallest soon appeared via hover pads  
from the top of the room and landed on the stage. "Loyale subject  
Thanks to the greatness of ,well us."Impending Doom 2 was a success,"  
Claimed the purple tellest. "In one week we will activate the collector  
on the last planet," The red tallest said. "Now eat Nachos!" Exclaimed  
the purple tallest. They then disappeared with their hoverpads lower  
into a tunnel. "So now we must now take care of the one thing that can  
ruin this whole thing," The red tallest said. "Gas?" The purple  
responded. The red looked at him in confusion. "No," Red said, "Zim."  
"Zim? But why?" Purple asked. "Because as long as zim is alive he has a  
chance to screw everything up!" Exclaimed red. "So what do we do?"  
Purple Questioned. They enter a room with Tak and Sizz-lor waiting for  
them. "with The most dangerous of Irkens," The red said. The tallest  
laughed evily as Tak and Sizz-lor left to their mission.

Location:Earth (Skool)  
Time:two weeks later  
Dib and Gaz sat alone at lunch as usual.Gaz was busy licking  
postage stamps as dib decoded some more information from Tak's ship,  
with the help of a program he made. "Gaz you need to stop doing that  
licking those stamps the chances of you winning that game slave III is  
none to zero," Dib said as he typed at his computer. "Listen I've help  
you stop aliens,pig demons,and Ninja ghost & haunted toilets now let me  
have my piece and quite to win the ultimate gaming experiance,"Gaz  
threatend."Okey,"Dib said slowly, "Well I have some new information it  
seems that when the whole lice thing happened they took samples of zims  
skin and it seems that he's one hundread and fifty-nine years old." "So  
That's not real old the janitors twice as old," Gaz said. "That's not  
the point I have found out Zim ages slower than us he's still fifteen."  
Across the room Zim listens with a device protruding from his PAK.  
"This has to stop the Dib monkey could find out Somrthing important,"  
Zim said as he grabbed a radio from his PAK."Gir I'm coming home," He  
says. He gets up and walks to the door but Ms. Bitters stops him.  
"Zim you can't leave skool," Ms. Bitter said. "I need to go home my  
Spleen exploded," Zim Lied. "Baby," She said and moved. Zim walked out.  
Dib saw the whole thing. "I wonder where he's going?"Dib asked himself.  
"Who cares?" Gaz replied.  
"Well I have decoding to do," Dib said turning to his Computer  
when it was shut by Tak.She was in her human disguise. "Listen I need  
to find Zim and he's not home," Tak said."So you need my help," Dib  
tried to clearafy. There was along pause then she sighed "yes," She  
replied. "Why should I help you?" Dib asked. "cause if we find zim we  
leave Earth and not bother it anymore," Tak said. "really and we could  
have a universal brother hood,"He said. "Whatever," Tak replied. "Let's  
go,"He said running outside with Tak and Gaz following. Outside they  
saw was a large Irken. "Hey you're the thing that Kidnapped Zim a month  
ago," Dib pointed out. "Yes this is Sizz-lor a fellow Irken,"Tak said.  
"Why is he so much bigger than you and Zim,"Gaz quizziled Tak. "Umm...  
Internet," Sizz-lor answered. "No time let's go," Dib said. Minutes  
later they were at Zim's neighbor hood. "Why didn't you just wait for  
him at his house?" Gaz asked. "Well because of solar flares, and Sun  
spots,and Just shut up," Sizz-lor said. The Tak jumped out of the Bush  
they were hiding in and was followed by Sizz-Lor. Zim was surprised to  
his old enemies working together. "Tak! and Sizz-lor! Why are you here?  
"Zim asked. "WE're here for you zim the tallest are tired of your mess  
ups," Tak explained. "You lie!!!" Zim screamed. Suddenly from behind  
Zim A device similar to the crazy bucket captured zim. "Gir! Gir! come  
to your master's aid!"Zim called. Gir came flying out of the house but  
was Stopped by mimi. Dib jumped out of the bush and ran to the  
captured irken. "Ha! Now the earth is safe!" Dib exclaimed. A device  
came out of Tak's pack. "We got him," She said and the massive appeared  
shortly after that. "mission complete," Tak said. "Almost,"Sizz-lor  
added and captured Tak.Then a beam of light appeared and the three  
irkens vanished. "Wow! What happened?"Dib yelled. Suddenly an odd seed  
shaped object with a screen on it fell from the ship.  
Two very tall Irkens apeared on screen. "Hello pathetic  
creatures of Berth!" The purple said waving his hand. "It's earth  
graggler," The red one snapped, "we as leaders of the Irken race now  
claim your planet in the name of Irk." "Now that the whole world knows  
that they are doomed we laugh," the purple said and then laughed.  
"actually We're the only ones here," Dib said. "On the planet!?!" The  
purple yelled confused. "Noooooooo,"Dib replied. "Well is the anyone  
there that has a normaal head or doesn't look like a stump," The red  
remarked. "Hey!!!"The siblings yelled at the visitors. "we'll your  
planet is still doomed and stuff so panic," the red said and the  
screen went black.

Location:The massive(just outside of Earth)

The two irkens struggled violently In their buckets. "my tallest! My  
tallest!,"Zim yelled. "Oh just shut it!" Tak ordered, "The tallest have  
betrayed both of us!" "You should listen to her,"A familar voice said,"  
She seems to be the only smart one." It was sizz-lor and the tallest.  
"OH I see yes good job the plan to catch Tak worked now let me out,"Zim  
said in denial. "Oh give it up zim," The purple tallest said, "You're  
a loser Get over it!" "But why me?"asked Tak. "For two reasons,"The red  
tallest explained, "one you're both defective Irkens." "secondly You're  
about to turn one hundred and sixty," The purple tallest finished.  
"What does That have Do with anything?" Tak asked. "Let's explain," The  
red said. "With charts and graphs!" the purple stated. A hollo pad  
appeared from the floor. "See once an irken reaches that age the start  
to change," The red stated, "They enter a cacoon and depending on which  
planet their on decides how they change." The hollo pad shows them this  
in multimedia goodness. "What kind of Changes?" Zim asked. "Not much  
just your ageing process,immunity to different foods, and body type,  
"The red said. "That's how you become a tallest," the purple said.  
"What!" The irken slaves shouted in unison. "The tallest choose a  
successer and when he dies the succsesser takes over,"Sizz-lor  
explained. "Now if you excuse us we have to find a ship so we can  
hurle you into a sun,"The purple tallest said. They turn and walk out  
the door but before sizz-lor left he turned. "Here's your robot," He  
said and threw MIMI and Gir on the ground.

Location:Earth  
Time:fifteen minutes earlier  
The two children Watch the alien screen go black then turned to each  
other. "Gaz do you know what this means?" Dib asked his sister. "That  
you'll have to save the earth," Gaz stated sarcasticly and walks away.  
"Gaz! I can't do this alone," Dib said He had to think fast," Plus if  
the world is destroyd you'll never get your game slave III." Gsz  
stopped dead in her tracks adn slowly turned. "Fine! I'll help but only  
for the game slave," Gaz stated. "Great now we need to know more about  
this ship," Dib said. "Well what about Zim's house," Gaz suggested.  
"Good thinking," Dib complamented. The two siblings made their way to  
zim's (now abandond) house. They walked inside and it was a little too  
quite with out Zim or Gir. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" A voice  
exploded. "Who's there?"Dib asked. "I am an Irkend Base AI!"It replied.  
"He could help us," Gaz suggested. "Good Idea," Dib whispered, "Hey!  
Zim is captured and -" "Wait Zim is captured," The house stated Soon  
after confette fell from the ceiling. "Woo Hoo! Yeah!Yes!Yes!," The  
base shouted then the confette stopped. "Well We actually need your  
help to stop The massive," Gaz said. "Oh Okey," The bae replied. "wait  
you're helping us stop your creators," Dib said confused. "well just  
cause they made me dosen't mean I have to like them," Base said. "we  
need to stop the Irken's big space ship," Gaz stated. "Is it big and  
scary and omnious?"Base asked. "Yes!"Dib and Gaz said together. "That  
is the massive the Irken flag ship here are the blueprints," Base said  
and a robot arm gave a disk to Dib. "Thanks!"Dib said. "Here let minnie  
moose go with you," Base said. Minnie moose came out and gave a squeck  
of glee. "Who's Minnie moose?" Gaz asked. "Zim's other sidekick he was  
here the whole time," Dib answered and they were off.

Location:the massive (outside earth)

Zim and Tak still struggled to get out. "wait we need to think this  
through," Tak said. "What me help you!Never!The tallest will let me out  
as soon as they realize the plan was a succes," Zim ranted. "what plan?  
They don't like you Zim. They betryed me and you,"Tak said tring to get  
through to zim. Zim looked down and and fell silent.

Location:The Massive (The Making it move room...thing)(Of Doom)

"Is the laser ready?!?" The purple tallest asked. "No we still have a  
few hours,"an Irken soldier said. "Why Do we have lasers that take  
hours to charge but only last a second?" Sizz-lor asked. "Hey! Why do  
we have lasers like that?"The red asked."Because the Ionic engines take  
massive amounts of energy to convert the protons, neutrons, and  
elctrons into plasma energy,"A soldier explained. then there was a long  
pause. "Hey! Shut up and get me cheese doodles," The purple commanded.  
"Sir two humans have retrived something from Zim's base," an Irken  
soldier said. "well what did they take?" Asked the red. "We can't tell  
at this time," The soldier answerd. "wait we have tons of high tech  
stuff and we can't tell what two people are holding," The red stated.  
"It seems so," Sizz-lorr said. "Oh that is stupid," The purple said.  
"Really," Said a soldier.

Location:Earth

Dib and gaz rushed to their house maybe their dad would have some  
advice on stopping this invasion. They walked through the house and  
went to the basement where their dad's Lab was. Proffesor Membrane was  
working on some project when the children and moose found him."Dad! We  
need-,"Dib yelled. "Shh. Quite son I'm making," Membrane interuppted,  
"A badger Blue!" He then held up a blue badger who was obviously scared  
out of his wits. "Dad! We need a way to stop this thing," Dib asked as  
he handed him the disk. Membrane placed the disk in a computer. "This  
is amazing where did you get this," Membrane qustioned."A talking house  
," Gaz said. Membrane stared at her for a second then let out a loud  
laugh. "You are my funny,sane child," He said, "Any who to destroy it  
is to probabaly infect the core directly with a virus. It's all in my  
six point plane which is right here." He then handed his kids a paper  
from his pocket with the plan on it. "Thanks now we're off to save the  
Earth from aliens!"Dib shouted. "Son, What have we talked about,"  
Membrane said. Dib let out a sigh before saying," We're going to summer  
camp." "Good boy," He said as his children walked out the door.

Location:The massive.  
Time:Earlier

'this is useless' Tak thought. Crash! she then heard a crash and turned  
to her right and saw zim try to get to gir. "They only did this cause  
they fear me!ZIM!"He announced. Tak Was a confused at his delusions but  
if it helps them out she doesn't care. A robotic-spider leg finally got  
out and reached gir. Zim then started to Activate the robot. Gir stood  
up and let out a loud,"I want a cookie!" 'he Actually did it,' Tak  
thought. "Gir the tallest have betrayed us," Zim explained. "Like a  
panda!?" Gir asked loud and excited. "Yes, Like those horrible Pandas,"  
Zim continued, "Now go to the supply deck and retrive a Crash pod."  
Gir turned red and replied, "Yes my lord!" Several laser rifels  
and gun from his head and blasted open a nearby Vent. He jumped towards  
the vent but missed and hithis head just above it. He fell to the  
ground with a thud. He got up and shook his head then jumped in the  
vent and disappeard. Tak and Zim looked at each other in worry. "We  
should send MIMI as well," Tak suggested. "Good Idea," Zim agreed.

Location:Earth

Dib jumped into Taks former ship and pressed buttons randomly. "Squee!"  
Minnie moose said. "That's right Minnie moose," Dib said, "We're going  
to stop the Massive." "You know you're talking to the moose,Right?" Gaz  
asked. "I know it's weird," dib said, "Now let's blast off." He pressed  
one last button and they were off.


	2. What's with the snowman?

Location:Earth Time:fifteen minutes earlier The two children Watch the alien screen go black then turned to each other. "Gaz do you know what this means?" Dib asked his sister. "That you'll have to save the earth," Gaz stated sarcasticly and walks away.  
"Gaz! I can't do this alone," Dib said He had to think fast," Plus if the world is destroyd you'll never get your game slave III." Gaz stopped dead in her tracks adn slowly turned. "Fine! I'll help but only for the game slave," Gaz stated. "Great now we need to know more about this ship," Dib said. "Well what about Zim's house," Gaz suggested.  
"Good thinking," Dib complamented. The two siblings made their way to zim's (now abandond) house. They walked inside and it was a little too quite with out Zim or Gir. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" A voice exploded. "Who's there?"Dib asked. "I am an Irkend Base AI!"It replied.  
"He could help us," Gaz suggested. "Good Idea," Dib whispered, "Hey! Zim is captured and -" "Wait Zim is captured," The house stated Soon after confette fell from the ceiling. "Woo Hoo! Yeah!Yes!Yes!," The base shouted then the confette stopped. "Well We actually need your help to stop The massive," Gaz said. "Oh Okey," The bae replied. "wait you're helping us stop your creators," Dib said confused. "well just cause they made me dosen't mean I have to like them," Base said. "we need to stop the Irken's big space ship," Gaz stated. "Is it big and scary and omnious?"Base asked. "Yes!"Dib and Gaz said together. "That is the massive the Irken flag ship here are the blueprints," Base said and a robot arm gave a disk to Dib. "Thanks!"Dib said. "Here let minnie moose go with you," Base said. Minnie moose came out and gave a squeck of glee. "Who's Minnie moose?" Gaz asked. "Zim's other sidekick he was here the whole time," Dib answered and they were off.

Location:the massive (outside earth)

Zim and Tak still struggled to get out. "wait we need to think this through," Tak said. "What me help you!Never!The tallest will let me out as soon as they realize the plan was a succes," Zim ranted. "what plan?  
They don't like you Zim. They betryed me and you,"Tak said tring to get through to zim. Zim looked down and and fell silent.

Location earth Time: the future

"It seems that Zam,Dub,Tal, and gas were in big trouble,"The robotic snowman said to the wide eyed group of children, "But their adventure has just began." "I'm confused Dosen't anyone see the giant space ship above the planet?" a child asked. The snowman picked up the child and placed him on the top shelf of a bookshelf. "now where was I?"The snowman asked himself. 


	3. Irken Tech sucks!

Location:The Massive (The Making it move room...thing)(Of Doom)

"Is the laser ready?!?" The purple tallest asked. "No we still have a few hours,"an Irken soldier said. "Why Do we have lasers that take hours to charge but only last a second?" Sizz-lor asked. "Hey! Why do we have lasers like that?"The red asked."Because the Ionic engines take massive amounts of energy to convert the protons, neutrons, and elctrons into plasma energy,"A soldier explained. then there was a long pause. "Hey! Shut up and get me cheese doodles," The purple commanded.  
"Sir two humans have retrived something from Zim's base," an Irken soldier said. "well what did they take?" Asked the red. "We can't tell at this time," The soldier answerd. "wait we have tons of high tech stuff and we can't tell what two people are holding," The red stated. "It seems so," Sizz-lorr said. "Oh that is stupid," The purple said.  
"Really," Said a soldier.

Location:Earth

Dib and gaz rushed to their house maybe their dad would have some advice on stopping this invasion. They walked through the house and went to the basement where their dad's Lab was. Proffesor Membrane was working on some project when the children and moose found him."Dad! We need-,"Dib yelled. "Shh. Quite son I'm making," Membrane interuppted,  
"A badger Blue!" He then held up a blue badger who was obviously scared out of his wits. "Dad! We need a way to stop this thing," Dib asked as he handed him the disk. Membrane placed the disk in a computer. "This is amazing where did you get this," Membrane qustioned."A talking house ," Gaz said. Membrane stared at her for a second then let out a loud laugh. "You are my funny,sane child," He said, "Any who to destroy it is to probabaly infect the core directly with a virus. It's all in my six point plane which is right here." He then handed his kids a paper from his pocket with the plan on it. "Thanks now we're off to save the Earth from aliens!"Dib shouted. "Son, What have we talked about"  
Membrane said. Dib let out a sigh before saying," We're going to summer camp." "Good boy," He said as his children walked out the door.

Location:The massive.  
Time:Earlier

'this is useless' Tak thought. Crash! she then heard a crash and turned to her right and saw zim try to get to gir. "They only did this cause they fear me!ZIM!"He announced. Tak Was a confused at his delusions but if it helps them out she doesn't care. A robotic-spider leg finally got out and reached gir. Zim then started to Activate the robot. Gir stood up and let out a loud,"I want a cookie!" 'he Actually did it,' Tak thought. "Gir the tallest have betrayed us," Zim explained. "Like a panda!?" Gir asked loud and excited. "Yes, Like those horrible Pandas"  
Zim continued, "Now go to the supply deck and retrive a Crash pod"  
Gir turned red and replied, "Yes my lord!" Several laser rifels and gun from his head and blasted open a nearby Vent. He jumped towards the vent but missed and hithis head just above it. He fell to the ground with a thud. He got up and shook his head then jumped in the vent and disappeard. Tak and Zim looked at each other in worry. "We should send MIMI as well," Tak suggested. "Good Idea," Zim agreed.

Location:Earth

Dib jumped into Taks former ship and pressed buttons randomly. "Squee"  
Minnie moose said. "That's right Minnie moose," Dib said, "We're going to stop the Massive." "You know you're talking to the moose,Right?" Gaz asked. "I know it's weird," dib said, "Now let's blast off." He pressed one last button and they were off. 


	4. The Massive

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to invader zim they belong to Jhonen vasquez (awsome) and nickalodeon (Natzistic bungholes)

Location:Earth's Atmosphere

Dib Rumages through his pocket, "Let's see what dad's plan is," Dib said. He pulled out the disc his father gave him and slipped it into a slot. A hologram of an over joyed man appeared on the dash board of the ship. "Heeeey! How you doing? I'm Dane," He said. "Can I smash it now"  
Gaz asked obviously ticked. "So what do we do now?" Dib asked the non-  
excisting person. "Well first you avoid the cannons and laser. Cause it will be Mind numbingly painful. and It hurts...alot." Dane said with a stupid smile on his face. "Can I smash him Now?" Gaz asked.

Location: an unknown room on the massive

An irken soldier sits talking to two other soldiers. "So I melted his face off," The soldier ranted, "So you know what I said... I said-I said." "Who are you and why are you talking to us," A soldier said.Mimi than slamed the airduct open. Thankfully the soldiers were too stupid to notice. Gir appeared shortly after Mimi and he walked up to one of the soldiers. "Excuse me,"the robot said, "Where's your nachos?" "Oh right over there," The soldier said. Gir grabbed a fish shaped bowl of nachos and left with Mimi and two new crash pods. "So you know What I did next?" the soldier said.

Location:The Massive

Zim and Tak were almost freed from their restraints and were strug-  
geling with the last of the horrible device. "Almost...There," Tak said and the device fell off. Zim soon followed. "Now Let's get out of here and quick!" Zim said. "Right!" Tak agreed but as the two tried to move they realized that they were cueght in some kind of mucus greeen goo.  
Bit by bit the goo grows and hardens into an almost rock like texture.  
"This must be the ascending the tallest spoke of," Tak thought aloud. It grew bigger and faster. It soon reached their waist, chin ,eyes, until it encased both of them in cacoons.

Location:Outside the massive

Dib piloted the ship close to what seemed like a docking bay of the huge ship. An Eyeball like object appeared from the ship. "Wagne! Hehtr Pasora!" It spoke. "Huh?" Dib and Dane said in unison. "Oh! Sorry I was eating taffy," The voice said, "I asked what's the password?" "Oh," Dib said, "Ummm... I believe it's-" "Valverax!" Gaz interuppted her brother from finishing. "What's that!?" Dib asked furiously. "It's a password to fight the hidden boss in super punch quest," She explained. "You're putting our lives in the hands of a video Game!" The young scientist exclaimed. "Yup That's the password!" The eye exclaimed and vanished in the ship. Soon after a large door opened. "Wow! They are stupid!" Dane said. They flew in and gazed upon what seemed like a normal parking lot on earth, except for the large alien ships. "OOOOOhhh! There's a space!  
Right there!" Dane yelled, "Get it Now!"

Location:The massive The making stuff move room...Doom!

The tallest were over joy at their soon to be victory. "Well soon the only real threat to the empire will be nothing more than a memory"  
Tallest Red said and the leaders of the irkens laughed miniacly.  
Sizz-lor looked worried and purple sensed this. "whats wrong?" Purple asked, "We're winning." "I'm not sure," the fry lord said, "Zim may be a pathetic moron but he has some skill." "What are you talking about"  
Red questioned. "Think about it," Sizz-lor said, "Everytime you tried to destroy him he manages to leave the situation alive." "You think too much," Purple said ,"you know what will make you fell better...throw a guy out the airlock!" "I don't think so," The fry cook said. "Come on It's fun let me show you," Purple said and then pointed to a random irken, "Throw him out the airlock!" Soldiers then surround an irken and threw him out the airlock. "They always grab the wrong one," Purple said a little annoyed. Sizz-lor walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Red. The door slid open and Sizz-lor stepped forward.  
"To make sure we do win," He said and the doors slammed shut.

Location:the massives hanger.

"Okey Gaz we have to be very quite," Dib said and pushhed a button that he thought would open the door. Instead the ship gave out loud sirens.  
Dib quickly pressed various buttons untill the sirans stopped."Yeah quite," Gaz said sarcasticly. "Hey! this is a hi-tech piece of machinery and is very complex," Dib ranted. His sister merely pressed a button and the door opened. Dane was about to say something but was interupted by dib saying shut up. He ejected dane out of the disk drive and the two children made their way to stop the armada.

Authors Notes: well I wanted them to run into sizlor first but that's okey (oh $#!+ did I give a spoiler) the final chapter is up next and I'm getting it ready for you guys. 


End file.
